Tenchi Muyo: Ascendance
by deathsheadx
Summary: tenchi got married, then he and his bride were attacked, now a short green guy is helping them! chapter 5 up! read and review!
1. Chapter 1: the choice

**Tenchi Muyo: acendance**

Okay heres the disclaimer I don't own squat when it comes to Tenchi muyo so don't sue me!

***************************************************************************

Tenchi Muyo: ascendance 

**By Deathsheadx**

**Part one: no need for choices**

Tenchi sat in his room deep in thought. He was troubled by what had happened, he had been taking a walk when the bridge gave way he fell down a ravine. As he lay there badly injured and he thought he was going to die Ryoko's image came to mind and in that moment he realised he loved her, and wished to be with her. He called out to her as he passed out from loss of blood and she heard him all the way from outer space and she came to his rescue. Now he had to tell her and the others. He sighed and picked up his crutches. Since Washu had gone to Ryuten to help rebuild after doctor clays attack, his healing was a little slower than what he had become use to. Ayeka, Mihoshi, Ryoko, and Sasami had attended to his every need he walked to the kitchen Ryoko had mellowed out in the last two and a half years she had actually become almost as good as Sasami when it came to cooking and had grown in strength even with out her other jewels.  Suddenly Ayeka went skidding across the floor she jumped up.

 "Why you…. That does it you monster ill…lord Tenchi!" Screamed Ayeka 

Tenchi sighed "Ayeka, Ryoko can I have a word please?"

Ryoko turned around an eyebrow raised she floated into the dinning room with dinner. Mihoshi, Sasami, and Tenchi's dad were already sitting down they were joined by grandpa Yosho.

 "What is the matter lord Tenchi?" said Ayeka 

"I've come to realise the truth in my heart, that my eyes would not let me see I've decided who I want to spend the rest of my life with" he turned to Ryoko. "Ryoko would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

 Ryoko gasped and Ayeka stood up suddenly "no! She screamed why her! Why not me!" 

"When I thought I was dying all I could think about was Ryoko, Ayeka I realised that yes your attractive and I like you but your not truly mine's you're not the woman in my heart that place is reserved for Ryoko. I'm sorry Ayeka," replied Tenchi 

Ayeka fled from the room in tears Sasami got up sister "Ayeka!" She called she turned to Tenchi and sighed running after her sister 

Tenchi turned to Ryoko to see her silently crying "Ryoko?" 

She looked up "do you know how long I've waited to hear those words Tenchi?" She kissed him "yes ill marry you…"

******

Ayeka sat in her room tears streaming down her face "how could he do this to me I wont stand for this ill have that monster…" she burst into tears she had been through so much she had put up with substandard living quarters, had been put in dangerous make that perilous situations, had let the pirate live…all for Tenchi only to be cast aside for the dirty, ill-mannered, common pirate

Sasami knocked on the door "you okay Ayeka?"

"Leave me alone Sasami," she yelled 

Sasami sighed she had guessed Tenchi loved Ryoko and was happy for him …

******

Across the universe on Ryuten 

Yume and hishima were directing  some heavy construction drones when they were startled by a shriek

"That was washu!" said yume

"She must be in danger!" said hishima racing to washu's location

They found washu jumping around a huge grin on her face

"wha?" said yume 

Washu stopped jumping and blabbed out "my little Ryoko! Getting married! Minagi! Gohgei! Tell Asahi and the others Ryoko's getting married!"

*******

Sasami awoke to see a Juraian convoy and Ayeka boarding the ship 

Ayeka saw Sasami and smiled "im going home Sasami there is nothing for me here are you coming?"

 Sasami looked at her sister and shook her head "no im staying for the wedding then ill join you…"

*******

Washu grinned "faster Hinase! My daughter is getting married Minagi I thought I told you to install those modified jump engines!" 

"Um I would …"said Minagi "but well I don't know how—huh what's that?" 

Washu activated the scanners "A spatial anomaly im picking up a single life sign…its faint…"

 "I'm on it!" Said Minagi flying off moments later she returned with a woman 

Washu checked her over "the woman's in a coma she's malnourished, but nothing nurse Washu can't fix! For I am the greatest scientific super genius in the universe"

******

Ryoko started to fidget "this isn't funny!" she murmured "im not wearing that!!"

 Mihoshi sighed "hey look its Hinase! Which means Minagi! And Washu!" 

"Yep" grinned Ryoko "it sure does! Hey Washu I need some help Mihoshi's chosen this damn awful dress for me to get married in!" 

Washu shook her head "don't worry darling that's why having a super-genius in the family comes in handy! Gohgei, Takebe and the others will be arriving in Mimasaka tomorrow. anyway let me handle the details… say where's Ayeka?" 

"She left." said Sasami 

Washu sighed "okay…"

******

  



	2. Chapter 2: the wedding and beyond

**Tenchi Muyo: Ascendance**

Okay here's the disclaimer I don't own squat when it comes to Tenchi Muyo so don't sue me!

************************************************************************

**Tenchi Muyo: Ascendance**

**By Deathsheadx**

**Part two: no need for weddings **

Tenchi his father, Yosho, Takebe, Gohgei and Hishima sat around the table drinking and joking 

"So Hishima how's Yume?" Said Yosho. 

"Well behaved, she's trying to persuade Washu to join her in the exploration of an ancient phenomenon its name even I can't pronounce" replied Hishima

 Takebe turned to Tenchi "I hear that human pre wedding procedure requires porno videos and a stripper care to explain?" Tenchi blushed.

Tenchi's dad grinned, "Takebe let me explain…"

Far away a star suddenly went nova and a ship travelled out of the maelstrom 

"We have made it…" 

" Good soon… we will destroy Tenchi and his friends. Dervish are you ready?" 

A cloaked and hooded woman walked out of the shadows "yes brother I am ready she removed her hood and pulled on her mask no mercy…"

The wedding day arrived it was a big affair a huge band, Tenchi's school chums all his friends from his countless adventures were there Kazuma Kagato and Sasami handled the cooking over the last two years they had become close swapping recipes and tips when they worked together all agreed the food produced was sheer ecstasy. Ryoko looked absolutely stunning in her white wedding dress the day was sunny and the night was warm everyone got drunk and had a good time… Tenchi and Ryoko left in Ryo-oh-ki to a secret honeymoon location…

Washu awoke with a headache she must of drunk several liquid tonnes of alcohol she shifted in her bed "ohh" she sighed as she stretched she looked down she had shifted into her adult form again that happened a lot when she got drunk, really, really drunk she turned around and gasped laying in bed beside her was a young man she peeked under the covers he was well hung young man she realised the young man looked very familiar she gasped "Yosho!!!!"

The man opened his eyes "Washu?!!" 

Sasami was talking to Minagi and Ashai when the sky turned black "what the?" 

A cloaked woman descended to the ground "now… find funaho and retrieve it" a group of armoured drones rushed forward Gohgei and Hishima rushed forward towards the attackers Mihoshi rushed out with her big gun the woman smiled opened her hand and unleashed a colossal blast Gohgei and Hishima could barely stand against such power 

"I am dervish you are no match for me!" roared the cloacked woman

 Minagi grimaced "we'll just see about that!" and flew forward at top speed 

Dervish looked at Minagi laughed and battered her away.

"She...she battered me away as if I was a fly!" gasped Minagi 

 Suddenly the woman was thrown back by the strength of Washu's attack she was in adult form not even bothering to change back to her usual form 

The woman smiled "the infamous Washu… mother said be careful of you…" 

Suddenly the dervish's drones came crashing to the ground Yosho stood before dervish "this is a day of celebration yet you seek to hurt us" he pulled out the master key 

"Ah the first prince of Jurai" she said flying forwards towards Yosho 

"Mistress dervish he is not the target" said one of the drones dervish sighed and teleported next to funaho she pulled out a disk only to have it destroyed by Mihoshi she swore and gestured to another drone who threw a disk towards her she put her hand up only to have the lob intercepted by Yosho who had dropped his old man illusion 

Dervish snarled and pulled out a beam sword "okay then lets do this then" what followed was a dazzling display of swordsmanship neither side yielding to the other in the end Yosho disarmed dervish 

"Now yield. Or die…" he said

Suddenly a tall man appeared before them he pulled out a beam sword "so the old man has teeth." he launched an attack at Yosho and the fighting began again but this time Yosho was loosing ground 

The man laughed "ahhh your time on earth has weakened your once agile hand Yosho I could have killed you four strikes ago I tell you what regain your true strength old man then face me again ill be waiting for you in the eye of terror and just to be typical…" he looked around "ill take one of your allies out of the mix" he threw something which hit Sasami in the chest

She screamed and vanished "she is dead to you now" he said laughing 

"Tenchi will avenge Sasami," screamed Mihoshi 

The man laughed "once my brother has dealt with Tenchi and that she bitch Ryoko Tenchi will be avenging nothing and yes we know where Tenchi is officer Mihoshi…" the man disappeared. 

******

The planet Jurai 

It was a peace full day, the king of Jurai was going for his daily walk amongst the royal tree's.

He was startled by a shriek of pure terror 

A guardsman ran forward his face white with fear

"What is the matter?" said the king grabbing the guardsman

"Something is wrong with the first tree Tsunami! Its leaves have gone grey! " babbled the guard

"Grey!?" the king gasped in horror  "this does not bode well…" The king of Jurai said rushing to see for himself…

******

Deep in another dimension the cloaked man appeared 

"Why did you not bring me funaho?" Said a female voice

 "Because I sensed this would be of far greater use" he replied 

"Yesss I see. I sense the goddess Tsunami within the vessel of this child. you have done well my son…"

******


	3. Chapter 3: pain

**Tenchi Muyo: Ascendance**

Okay here's the disclaimer: I don't own squat when it comes to Tenchi Muyo so don't sue me!

************************************************************************

**Tenchi Muyo: Ascendance**

**By Deathsheadx**

**Part three: no need for pain**

Tenchi lay in bed playing with Ryoko's hair "well miss Masaki how does it feel to be married?" 

"It feels great!" she laughed. She pulled on a dressing gown and walked over to Tenchi "shall I make…. Tenchi! Look!" 

A cloaked figure floated in the air outside their honeymoon house "you are Tenchi, I can sense the foul stench of the power of Jurai within you! I shall enjoy destroying you!" The cloaked figure unleashed a blast, which Tenchi dodged. Shifting into Jurai battle armour he leapt through the air and sent the attacker flying. 

"Why attack us?" snapped Tenchi as he landed before the cloaked man.

 "For our mother…" the man replied as he suddenly lunged forward. 

It was a testament to Tenchi's growing skill that the blade did not strike true a blow meant to take Tenchi's head off instead took his arm. 

The man laughed "you really are amazing Tenchi my blow was designed to be fatal and yet you dodged it from so close!" 

Ryoko shot forward only to be barred by an energy field "wha?" she gasped she started hammering with all her force 

The man smiled "the lil demon cant help you now can she? Lets see if your light hawk wings can protect you against my power especially since you're in such pain and losing great amounts of blood" 

The man fired Tenchi raised is hand and the light hawk wings appeared they blocked the attack but it was constantly flickering Ryoko screamed in horror she could feel Tenchi's powers failing she pushed herself beyond the threshold of her powers there was an explosion and Ryoko broke the field 

The cloaked figure gasped, "Unbelievable you're stronger than we anticipated!" 

"You better believe it you bastard! That's my husband you hurt!" She flew forward at unbelievable speed the man didn't even see when her punch punctured his chest he screamed and fell back 

Suddenly another cloaked figure floated down from the dark sky. "Very well played Ryoko my brother, he is gravely injured" he placed a hand on the fallen warrior and energy coursed through his body he sat up healed 

Ryoko was kneeling over Tenchi tears streaming down her face "Tenchi please don't leave me she sobbed "

The two men grinned let us finish this the new arrival floated in the air along with his brother. "Ashes to ashes," said the new arrival. 

"Dust to dust" finished the other man the both unleashed blasts at Tenchi and Ryoko 

Ryoko screamed and flew in the air arms outstretched she took the blasts full on she would not let them hurt Tenchi! 

"Amazing still she fights yet she must know she has no chance of beating us…" said the new arrival

They applied more of their power Ryoko realised she was burning she closed her eyes and pushed back 

The two men gasped "she!.. She can't! She's pushing our blasts back! Unleash our full power!" 

"But brother," said the first attacker "that would destroy the plane—" he saw the expression on his brothers face he sighed "yes brother" he said 

 There was a colossal boom and the honeymoon planet was no more 

"Ha!" laughed the new arrival "its done lets go join the others…"

******

Earth 

Washu and Minagi fell to the ground "RYOKO!!!" screamed Washu in horror

 Minagi turned to Washu. "What just happened to my mother!" 

Washu turned round to see Yosho clutching his staff  "something must have happened to Tenchi too!" 

Minagi teleported onto the bridge of her ship "Hinase! Plot a course for the honeymoon planet!" 

"Right away Minagi!" came the reply 

Washu turned to Mihoshi  "we need to get off after her call your ship in!"  

****** 

Tenchi awoke in pain his vision was hazy he looked up to see a little man standing over him "you are the one." Said a strange voice 

"Huh?" Winced Tenchi. 

The man grinned "pulled you off that planet we did.  Before they could kill you…" 

Tenchi spun round "Ryoko!" 

"Your wife is she not?" said the little man suddenly Tenchi recognised the voice 

Tenchi turned round and his vision coming into focus. He gasped, "no way it can't be you…"

******

Onboard Mihoshi's ship

Yosho concentrated on the wall in front of him he screamed in rage and swung the master key "who are these monsters! To come here and destroy my family so!" 

Gohgei turned to Yosho "I have no idea but they are very powerful and cunning I…"

There was a clang the two men spun round to see Kazuma in the corridor. "How did you!" 

"Its not important." said the young boy … 

"It is! We cant turn round and take you back to earth you're in danger!" 

"I know but Sasami is in greater danger!" he snapped back. 

Amazing thought Yosho he is so like Tenchi… "Look lets go see Washu…"

******

Hinase was on fire Minagi had arrived at the site of the honeymoon planet only to get savagely attacked by a group of ships she stood no chance against their fire power she had wanted to stay and fight but Hinase overrode her commands and shoot out of there but it was still heavily damaged… 


	4. Chapter 4: Force

****

_Okay here's the disclaimer: I don't own squat when it comes to Tenchi Muyo so don't sue me!_

_**back after a hiatus!!!!!**_

****

**Tenchi Muyo: Ascendance**

**By Deathsheadx**

**Part four: no need for the force**

Tenchi looked at the little man "no way you cant be real!"

"See me do yo not ?" replied the man.

"You're a fictional character! Your yoda!"

"Yes I am, no I am not"

"But how, what do you mean?"

"The essence of the universe created, to help you I was. train you in the ways of the force I will, you will be my padawan.."

"what of Ryoko?"

"She is healing I will take you to her"

Tenchi followed the fictional character made flesh…

..................................................

Hinase limped to a desolate planet

"hinase you have returned" came a voice

"we were hurt very badly and are in need of your assistance and as per your orders Minagi is of age… "

"send her to me then and travel to bay six for repairs… "

Minagi opened her eyes to find herself on a cold black floor before her was a transparent coffin. Inside was a man who looked in his 80's yet of fine physique Minagi recognised him instantly "father!" she gasped rushing forward

"yes its our father Minagi"

she turned round and gasped "who goes there!" a door opened and a group of people stepped forward

"we are your siblings you were not his first creation but you are his greatest" said a familiar voice. before her stood yakage only yonger than she remebered him last

"Father?" she asked

"No im a clone with a mind of my own I was given the task of looking after the others until you are ready to take the masters place…" was the reply of the young man with yakage's face

**else where...**

Ryoko looked bad her skin was patchy and cracked in some places totally burned off most of her hair was gone but Tenchi didn't care she was alive that was all that mattered he held her close

her eyes fluttered open and she started to sob "oh Tenchi I was so afraid for you!" she said "and then I thought I was dead cause I saw yoda... ahhhhh! He's still here!"

" Ryoko relax its okay" smiled tench "just take your time and heal…"

**jurai...**

"What do you mean they took her!?" screamed Ayeka "they took Sasami?!" She turned to Yosho "how could you let them take her!!" she ran away her guardians following her

lord ohsa turned to the king of Jurai "shall I bring her back?"

"No leave her for now, so my son these attackers bested you and Tenchi? This boads ill for all..." muttered the king of Jurai he turned his eyes towards Tsunami a worried exspression on his face then he turned to his wives misaki and funaho looked at their husbands distress…

...............................

"Focus Tenchi feel the universe around you…" Tenchi concentrated suddenly the rock before him began to float… he gasped and it fell.

"Focus child" said yoda

Ryoko giggled then fell forward as yoda spoke from behind her "strong enough to join Tenchi in training you are... you both possess great power and are strong in the… "

"don't say it" said Ryoko "its hard enough believing you are here!…"

"very well my second padawan"

...................................

Washu looked at kazuma "I don't under stand it but its true ive been checking your genetic structure and kagato's genes are clearly part of your genetic makup but how?" Washu gasped "an encoded message in your dna?" she set her computer to scan and translate there was a whine and everyone turned to see a hologram of a woman "kama?" Said Washu.

"I am kamaran kagato's first lover I am a seer I saw the path that kagato's life was about to take and fled to earth kagato never knew I was pregnant I hid my child. Locked away his potential and then left him behind I am going to go into hiding so kagato wont find me . my decendant if your hearing this your potential is about to awaken and you will need this power to save the one you love but remember kagato was corrupted by greed and hate, don't give into those impulses" the hologram vanished

yume whistled "kama what have you done?"

"How do you know this woman?" asked yosho

"She was a student at the academy" said yume "4th greaest supergenius after clay real smart kid…. So you and kagato are related how convienient…"

........................................

Minagi looked at the glowing doorway go on step through it

"in the hundreds of years we've been here this is the first time the doors opened" said the yakage double Minagi looked in and gasped at the sight before her.

"welcome Minagi" said her fathers voice "I have been waiting to give you this" a beam of light shone on her revitalising her she felt full of energy and the knowledge of yakage filled her mind

"I understand father …" she said with new determination

..........................................

****

Ryoko struggled with the huge rock with her powers it was a sinch to lift but with her mind, using the 'force' it was extremely hard she saw Tenchi struggling as well

_you can do it Tenchi_ she thought

Tenchi gasped as if he had heard her and smiled the rock rose a little higher

"very good!" said yoda "that is enough training for now come eat…"

"old man..." said Ryoko with a growl, "let me cook for you this time…"

"very well padawan" yoda hobbled off tenchi could of sworn he was grinning he turned to Ryoko "thank you for believing I could do it."

"Wha? " gasped ryoko "You heard my thoughts?" She blushed

Tenchi smiled

_yes_ came Tenchi's thoughts into her mind Ryoko gasped then smiled…

........................................

****

Yosho was working out when he felt a presence he turned to see Washu in her adult form Yosho looked at her "I know this may not be the best time but we've gotta talk about that night". Washu said as she sat down "okay look I don't know what came over me, I think it was the levels of alcohol we consumed I…"

Yosho cupped her face with his right hand "hush." he said kissing her on the lips

Washu became all trembly she sighed "oh its been so long since I felt this way..."

Yosho nodded he held her hand and lead her to his private quarters …

**in a secret location**

Minagi stepped out throught the door she sighed "gather everyone we're leaving …"

**in another secret location**

"It is time for you to leave this place Tenchi" said yoda "I have taught you all you need to know the rest is up to you…"

Tenchi nodded "Ryo- oh-ki?" he said to the small cabbit Ryo-oh-ki jumped into the air and transformed

"goodbye master yoda." said Ryoko she turned to Tenchi "lets do this!" they flew off in ryo-oh-ki towards the veil which seperated his realm from conventenal reality

yoda smiled "done, my part I have… big, Washu owes me" yoda waited till they had gone throught the veil then walked back inside his hut…


	5. Chapter 5: Jurai or Bust

**Tenchi Muyo: Ascendance**

_**By Deathsheadx**_

**Part five: Jurai or Bust  
**

Minagi walked to a huge grey cube around 1 cubic mile in area "Juhinisma!" she shouted, "awaken! You mistress commands it!" the cube began to shake violently then it began to glow moments later it exploded revealing a huge ship "all aboard people we're going to war!"

The yakage clone smiled "so you have decided to take up your father's mantle of lord and master …"

"My father left me 3 gifts in death, Juhinisma is one, his knowledge is the second and the third was his love. Its because of his love I do this."

Tenchi looked out to space "I sense…" they went towards the centre,

"Minagi was here," said Ryoko

Tenchi nodded then tensed "Jurai!" he gasped

"I felt it too!" snapped Ryoko "we've got to get there fast!" Ryoko grabbed Ryo-oh-ki's main unit "Jurai, right now! Cut corners! I don't care, do it!"

Tenchi felt Ryo-oh-ki lurch then he was flung off his feet by a tremendous force "what was that?"

"Washu had Ryo-oh-ki assimilate a new jump engine designed for translocating crafts from one side of the galaxy to the other, and to think they were based of my designs!"

"You designed the jump engines?" said Tenchi going pale

"Yep! Based off my first thesis for Washu—Tenchi why are you praying?"

Yosho gasped in horror at the devastation. "The royal trees! We're dying out there!"

Yume swore, "Okay activate cannons! We need to give the fleet time to retreat—Washu! Look!" gasped Yume as a rift formed. "It's a spatial rift! Something's coming through the rift."

"What is it?" asked Yosho.

"Its Ryo-oh-ki!" said Yume

Washu spun round "I sense Ryoko and Tenchi!" the ship hurtled towards the huge enemy ship and launched a strafing attack "follow their lead!" Said Yosho.

"What?" gasped the dark figure onboard the ship "they were dead! I felt their essence leave this plane!"

Obviously their back from the dead."

At that moment Juhinisma burst onto the scene. "Juhinisma fire!" roared Minagi. Huge cannons hit the enemy ship "got it!" yelled Minagi. The enemy ship was riddled with holes there was a beep and Tenchi and Ryoko appeared on screen. They looked a state in Minagi's opinion and yet…there was an inhuman determination in their eyes…

"Minagi," said Ryoko. "What is the most offensive weapon in your arsenal?"

"Juhinisma was based on the same tech as my fathers sword, just on a massive scale."

"Good then it may have a close enough approximation to light hawk wings. I want you to do exactly as I tell you…"

Tenchi turned too another screen "this is lord Tenchi I need the jurian fleet to focus all their power to their light hawk wings…"

"But the wings aren't strong enough!" said a general.

"I know but just do it!"

--------------

On board the large ship on the ships bridge a group watched the battle in progress. "They fight with an uncanny determination," said a woman. With a hint of admiration.

"Mother!" Said the tall man. "Look!"

The woman walked forward "ah Jurai… the sight of you burning is beautiful," she said smiling. Suddenly she twitched "wha?" She turned to the tall one "what are they doing? Surely they know their power is nothing to—" she gasped and pointed.

Out in space the light hawk wings were turning into energy and flowing into a point the point was Ryo-oh-ki. Something was forming in front of them, it was like the light hawk wings only it was multi-coloured and bigger it radiated with power "T-T-That's impossible!" stuttered the woman "that power…"

Just then Tenchi appeared on the screen. "Face the power of Jurai and Ryoko combined!" he roared the strange wings formed a sphere and a massive beam shot through space

"We have to escape! We have to escape now!" roared the woman… "Return to home!" A portal opened just as the blast hit the ship exploded in a tremendous burst of energy

As the light faded all that was left was a strange portal.

**A few hours later.**

_The Juraian palace_.

Ryo-oh-ki landed and Tenchi and Ryoko disembarked they were approached by Washu and Yosho. Yosho was in his youthful form and Washu was in her adult form.

"Tenchi." said Yosho hugging his grandson "I thought I had lost you."

Tenchi smiled "that old man doesn't suit you in this form grandpa…"

Washu hugged Ryoko sobbing hard "my poor baby she said I—"

"Its okay momma," said Ryoko.

Washu smiled "look at me, the super genius crying my eye's out!"

"Its okay mom, its just the mother in you."

Washu grinned ruefully "you're right my child have I told you I love you? Hmmm you're a mess daughter. Tell me how it happened."

_A little while later._

Asaka, Funhuno, and Misaki stood round a large holo table with other Juraian officials

"The damage is extensive, my husband." Said Funhuno

"The portal has been barricaded," said Washu "nothing I know of can get in or out."

"We should devote our resources to repair Jurai and our fleet!" said an official.

"No! We should go through that portal and ensure that the enemy has been defeated!" yelled a general.

"Rebuild!"

"Consolidate!"

Asaka nodded "we need to rebuild but the enemy has my daughter!"

"Father," said Yosho. "Let me and my grandson go through that portal we will bring Sasami home."

"And what?" Snapped Ayeka savagely "you failed to protect Sasami in the first place!"

Suddenly ayeka's face spun round after a stinging slap from Funhuno "enough Ayeka we brought you up better than this, don't think I don't know of your ill behaviour towards Yosho and Tenchi!"

"My apologies mother Funhuno," said Ayeka sourly turning to Yosho " my apologies brother, never the less, this time I will go with you."

"I can not permit you to go by yourself said a voice I will come too!"

"Ohsa?" Said Ayeka stunned.

"Princess Ayeka, after my disgraceful behaviour, I made a promise to your father to protect the interests of Jurai Yosho has decided not to accept the throne and there would be too much resistance to lord Tenchi. You and Sasami are the future of Jurai and so it's my sworn duty to protect you. And do my best to retrieve princess Sasami!"

"Ohsa!" Said Ayeka surprised…

_**That evening **_

Ryoko floated in a bath she closed her eyes and focused feeling her surroundings…she suddenly felt something amiss she gasped and sat up and with a might swing hit empty air there was a muffled groan and a young woman appeared she had striking green hair and purple eyes…

"Hi cuz!" she said with a grin

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
